


Moments Like This

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur is definitely not drunk, Merlin's secret is no longer a secret (at least from Arthur) and <i>so</i>-not-the-first-time sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: rimming, slight orgasm denial, rough sex, and schmoop. :)

Arthur is _not_ drunk, thank you very much. Three measly cups of wine have never done him in before, no matter what Merlin says about it, so why should they now? The feast is going just fine, the visiting nobles look cheery and satisfied at the successful treaty signing, and Arthur deserves to have a good time damn it.

It doesn't matter in the least that Merlin is standing his required three feet away and continuously shooting him guarded, worried looks. Arthur glowers at him and wonders how long his manservant-who-hasn't-been-just-a-manservant-for-several-months-now would have kept his magic from him if Arthur hadn't found that bloody book.

He gazes morosely down into his empty goblet and decides that a fourth cup wouldn't at all be amiss. "Merlin!" he calls. His father shoots him a warning look but he ignores it, waving his goblet in Merlin's general direction. "More wine!"

Merlin is reluctant, Arthur can tell, but he only glances quickly at Uther before hesitantly stepping forward with the pitcher he's been holding. Unfortunately (in Arthur's opinion), before he can pour any more of the deep red liquid into Arthur's wavering cup Uther reaches out and plucks the goblet from his hand, setting it down out of reach.

"Hey!" Arthur exclaims indignantly.

Uther's jaw tightens and he visibly takes a deep breath. "Merlin."

Merlin immediately bows, dropping his gaze, and Arthur scowls because Merlin has _never_ bowed for him. "Your Highness?"

"Please escort my son back to his chambers before he makes a complete and utter fool of himself," Uther hisses, voice low so that only the three of them can hear. He glares at Arthur. "The feast is nearly over anyway, so your absence will not be overly remarked upon."

Arthur opens his mouth to protest but before he can get out a single sound Merlin's hand is gripping his elbow hard, fingers digging through the fabric of his formal jacket.

"Come along, sire," he says quietly, with another short bow to Uther. "Let's go."

He pulls Arthur up surprisingly easily, and quickly positions them so that it seems Arthur is leading the way and he's following closely. The tight hold Merlin has on his elbow, however, makes sure Arthur knows this is anything but the case.

It isn't right, Arthur thinks. _He_ should be the one leading, not the one being escorted out like an unruly child by a bloody _servant_ who also happens to be a very-much-against-the-law sorcerer. Arthur snarls under his breath and feels Merlin tense next to him, but he allows himself to be led out of the great hall. Once they're in the corridor, however, he snatches his arm away from Merlin's grip.

"Arthur—" Merlin says tiredly, reaching out to steady him when he sways and stumbles. "Arthur, come on. Just let me help you back to your room, okay? That's all."

"I don't need any help," Arthur snaps, but doesn't argue when Merlin places his hand on his arm and tugs gently. The walk back to his chambers is silent, their steps echoing off the stone walls that—for some reason Arthur can't quite understand—won't quit _moving_.

When they finally reach his rooms Merlin kicks the door shut behind them and locks it before guiding him over to the bed. Arthur sinks down onto it, watching as Merlin kneels down and begins tugging on one of his boots. His stomach twists unpleasantly, and he wants nothing more than to reach down and bury his hand in the black hair he knows is much softer than it looks.

It's so hard to keep being angry and hurt when he misses Merlin as much as he does.

"I'm not drunk," he blurts, wincing when his words slur unintentionally.

"Of course not, sire," Merlin says, and there's a hint of amusement beneath the guardedness that has been there for the past two weeks. He drops the first boot to the floor and reaches for the second.

Arthur scowls and allows Merlin to completely remove the second boot before giving in and sliding his fingers through thick, silky locks. Merlin's breath hitches and he freezes, eyes closing as he audibly swallows.

"Arthur—"

Arthur tightens his grip and tugs, pulling Merlin up by his hair so that they're face to face. Merlin places both hands on the bed to keep himself steady, each one on either side of Arthur's hips. Their eyes lock and Arthur searches Merlin's, finding only painful resignation and a soul-deep weariness.

"You're a sorcerer," Arthur whispers as quietly as he can, frightened not only of the words but of the consequences of anybody overhearing. It's the first time he's said it since that day, and the words feel both foreign and familiar, as if he'd somehow known without actually knowing.

"Yes," Merlin says, voice clear but quiet, unashamed but cautious. "I am."

Arthur swallows, swallows again, and then drags Merlin in for a deep kiss. He presses his lips against Merlin's, licking into his mouth, desperately seeking the familiar taste. Merlin makes a surprised noise, a small squeak that quickly dissolves into a low moan. He parts his lip further, pressing harder against Arthur's mouth and sliding their tongues together.

They haven't been together since Arthur found the book, haven't touched beyond what was necessary, and Arthur's cock throbs as it hardens almost instantly. Merlin bites down on his bottom lip and then sucks it into his mouth, soothing the sore spot with his tongue. Arthur gasps at the sensation, a shudder wracking his body, and wraps his free arm around Merlin's waist to pull him closer.

Their mouths slide wetly across each other, Arthur's tongue lapping at Merlin's and pulling it into his mouth to suck. Merlin moans loudly, straddling Arthur's thigh and pressing his hard cock against Arthur's stomach. It's almost too much, the feel of Merlin through the layers of Arthur's clothes, and he releases his tongue on a gasp.

"Fuck," he groans, sliding his hands under Merlin's tunic and over his too-prominent ribs. "Merlin—Merlin, please—"

Merlin steps back and reaches down to grasp the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one quick motion. He drops it to the floor and starts undoing the laces on his trousers, cursing when his fingers briefly tangle in the strings. They fall loose after a second and he pushes the trousers down over his hips, exposing his hard cock. Arthur groans softly and reaches out to run one finger along the vein, Merlin's hips stuttering at the sudden contact.

"God, Arthur," he moans, eyes sliding closed. He reaches down and takes Arthur's hand in his, wrapping Arthur's fingers around his cock and guiding his strokes. "Yes, _yes_, oh fuck—"

Merlin's cock is hot in his hand, thick and hard, and Arthur can't help but lean over and suck the head into his mouth. A soft cry sounds from above him and Arthur hums slightly, sliding his mouth down further along Merlin's cock and twisting his tongue the way he knows Merlin likes.

"Oh my god," Merlin gasps, rocking his hips forward once and then pulling away with a whimper. "Wait, wait," he breathes, and Arthur looks up at him, taking in the mussed hair and blown-wide pupils. "Clothes," he continues. "Off. Now."

Arthur moves immediately, shrugging his formal jacket from his shoulders and pulling his fancy tunic over his head as Merlin bends down to tug off his own boots. Arthur stands and releases the ties on his breeches, pulling them down over his hips and legs, heat curling through him as Merlin finishes removing his own trousers. When they're both naked Arthur reaches out and curls his hand around Merlin's wrist, yanking him closer so that their cocks press against each other and there's no room left between them.

He crushes their mouths together in a hard, bruising kiss, teeth clacking and tongues twisting. Merlin grips both of his hips and grinds against him, small whimpery noises escaping his throat and into Arthur's mouth. Sparks fly up Arthur's spine and he pulls back enough to nip sharply at Merlin's bottom lip.

"On the bed," he growls, but doesn't give Merlin time to move before he's spinning them around and pushing him down onto the mattress. Merlin lands with a small grunt but doesn't complain, and starts to shift backwards to make room for Arthur.

Arthur, however, has something different in mind, and grabs Merlin's ankle to pull him back to the edge. He wraps his other hand around Merlin's other ankle and spreads his legs wide, gazing down at exposed ring of tight muscle.

"Like what you see?" Merlin asks breathlessly, and Arthur looks up at the teasing tone, taking in the slight flush across his cheekbones and the way his lips part to show just a hint of teeth and tongue.

"More than you know," Arthur answers honestly, voice rough.

Merlin's eyes go from playful to hot, burning through Arthur with raw want and something much, much deeper. He shivers and keeps his eyes locked to Merlin's as he pushes his legs back toward his chest.

"Hold yourself open," Arthur orders, and Merlin makes a strangled noise as he immediately places his hands on the backs of his knees to comply. Arthur moves away just long enough to retrieve the vial of oil he keeps in the drawer next to his bed, Merlin watching him as he moves. He drops the nearly empty bottle on the bed next to Merlin's hip and then sinks to his knees between Merlin's spread legs.

"Oh god," Merlin says, and squeezes his eyes shut.

Arthur grins wickedly and uses his hands to spread Merlin's arse cheeks further before leaning in and swiping his tongue over the exposed hole. He hears a breath shudder out of Merlin and does it again, slower, dragging his tongue over the ring of muscle and slipping the tip just barely inside before pulling away. Merlin's fingers dig into the backs of his thighs as he whines, wriggling his hips.

"Come _on_," he says through obviously clenched teeth.

Arthur chuckles and places a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh, and then another directly to Merlin's hole. He darts his tongue out and flicks it across the rim in small little licks, teasing and barely there, knowing how wild it will drive Merlin. Again he slips the tip just past the outer ring, making Merlin arch his back and try to bear down further.

"Fucking fuck," Merlin moans. "Arthur please, _please_ quit teasing, oh my god—"

He breaks off with a choked cry when Arthur reaches up with one hand and wraps it tightly around the base of his cock. Arthur pushes his tongue deep inside, holding there for several seconds as he listens to the short gasping noises from above, and then begins to slide it in and out of Merlin's hole over and over again. The muscle clenches around him every time he pulls out, drawing his tongue back in. Merlin is trembling, low broken-off groans wrenched from his chest, hips rocking as best he can manage. Arthur keeps his grip tight around Merlin's cock, not wanting him to come before he's buried balls-deep inside, and twists his tongue as he draws it out completely.

"Don't stop!" Merlin nearly wails, but Arthur ignores him and stands, reaching for the bottle on the bed.

He opens the stopper and pours some into his hand, and then turns the vial over and lets the remaining oil drizzle out onto Merlin's cock and stomach.

"Fuck," Merlin hisses, muscles jumping. "That's cold!"

"So warm it up," Arthur challenges, meeting Merlin's gaze and raising an eyebrow pointedly.

Merlin blinks, eyes hazy with lust, and when he finally registers what Arthur has said he does nothing but stare. Arthur doesn't move, keeping their eyes locked, and gestures slightly with the hand filled with oil. Merlin hesitates a second longer and then his eyes flash gold, quick and faint, but enough that Arthur's breath catches in his throat and an odd thrill races down his spine. The oil in his hand warms, and from Merlin's quiet groan he's sure what was poured onto him did too.

Arthur loosens his fingers slightly and lets some of it slip down between them, dripping to mix with Merlin's. He takes the rest and slicks his cock, spreading it from the head down to the base and back up, flicking his thumb over the slit to catch the precome beading there. Merlin watches him with dark eyes, arms and legs trembling in an effort to keep himself spread open. Arthur groans and runs his oiled hand through the slick liquid on Merlin's stomach, spreads it along his cock and over his balls, down to his hole. He easily slides one finger in to the knuckle, Merlin's breath hitching as he twists it. A second finger meets no resistance, the third very little, and Arthur slowly spreads his fingers, stretching Merlin and running his thumb along the rim.

"_Christ_, Arthur." Merlin shudders, pulling his legs back further, eyes wild. "Get on with it, _please_."

Arthur groans again and removes his fingers, sliding his oiled hand once more along his cock. He lines himself up and pushes the head past the ring of muscle, pausing just long enough to wrap his hands around Merlin's ankles. Merlin makes tiny pleading noises, hands dropping to twist in the covers beneath him. He looks utterly wrecked, open and desperate and completely fucking perfect. Arthur swallows, tightens his grip on Merlin's ankles, and then slams forward in one brutal shove until his balls are squeezed between his thighs and Merlin's arse.

Merlin shouts, back arching and head pressing back into the mattress, Adam's apple bobbing as his throat works around the noises escaping him. His entire body coils, tension radiating from every muscle, and Arthur has to lift his gaze and stare hard at the stone wall opposite to keep himself from coming on the spot.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," Merlin chants after a few eternal moments, eyes closed tight. "Oh my god, Arthur—you—oh goddamn it, _move_!"

Arthur chokes out a groan and does just that, pulling out and then roughly pushing back in, fingers digging hard enough into Merlin's skin that he knows there will be bruises tomorrow. He snaps his hips in a pounding rhythm, cock sliding in and out, and drops his gaze to watch. Merlin is stretched around him, his cock disappearing inside him again and again, Merlin's body opening for him as he drives into him. He releases one of Merlin's legs and reaches down to ghost his fingers across the rim, Merlin hissing loudly in response. Arthur can't drag his eyes away, and when he pauses, fully buried, to push one finger in beside his cock Merlin immediately clenches down around him, his own cock twitching on his stomach as he comes in long strands of thick white.

"Oh fuck oh fuck," Merlin groans, entire body trembling with the force of his release.

Arthur stays as still as possible, riding out Merlin's orgasm until he feels the muscles squeezing his cock relax again. Merlin drags in a deep breath and gazes up at him with heavy eyes, body loose and languid.

"Come on, Arthur," he murmurs thickly. "You know I can take it."

Arthur shudders and drags Merlin's legs over his shoulders, leaning forward to place his hands on either side of Merlin's head. He can feel his own release burning low in his stomach, and he stares down into Merlin's eyes as he begins to snap out the same harsh rhythm. Merlin's back is slightly bent, probably uncomfortably, hips raised off the bed as Arthur fucks hard into him, his small moans of pleasure going straight to Arthur's cock.

He loves moments like this, when Merlin is spread open beneath him in more ways than one, body easily taking every bit of Arthur's cock, every emotion he feels visible in his eyes, in his expression. Arthur had forgotten these moments when he had found the book but he won't again, he won't forget the way Merlin looks at him completely unguarded, the way his eyes shine with something Arthur has only begun to understand.

"I love you," he gasps as he moves inside of Merlin, and Merlin's eyes widen, his lips parting in surprise as hope flitters across his face. "I love you," Arthur repeats, choking as a moan escapes around the words. He's never said them before, not in the way he's saying them now, raw and real, without enchantresses or coercion or a little's boy's desperate attempts at hearing them said back. "I love you," he says for a third time, and this time Merlin smiles brilliantly and buries his hands in Arthur's hair, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Arthur groans, low and broken, hips stuttering as he pushes deep, deeper, Merlin's tongue licking along his, swallowing the sound. Arthur's release crashes into him and he comes hard, cock pulsing inside of Merlin as he fills him. He holds himself still until it's over, lips pressed hard against Merlin's. Finally he collapses, half-hanging off the bed, and Merlin's legs slide down to cradle his hips. He buries his face in Merlin's neck, breath harsh as his pounding heart slowly settles into a smoother rhythm, Merlin's fingers carding through his hair.

"Hey," Merlin eventually says, soft voice loud in the now-quiet room, tugging lightly at Arthur's hair. "Come on, you can't sleep like this."

"Nng," Arthur responds, but manages to carefully pull out of Merlin and climb fully onto the mattress.

Merlin slides from the bed and hesitates, glancing quickly between Arthur, his clothes, and the door. He's never stayed all night before, both of them wary about being caught, but Arthur isn't sure he can handle Merlin leaving just yet. He reaches out and clasps Merlin's wrist tightly in his hand, tugging him so that he falls down onto the bed next to Arthur.

"Stay."

Merlin bites his lip but doesn't try to get back up. "If anyone sees—"

"They won't," Arthur says firmly. "We'll make sure of it."

A slow, happy smile spreads itself across Merlin's face and he shifts closer, curling their bodies together and sliding one arm over Arthur's waist. "I love you, too, you know," he says, and then yawns widely.

"I know," Arthur says softly, burying his face in Merlin's hair. "I know."


End file.
